


Not Right for You...

by Maddie_writes_stuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_writes_stuff/pseuds/Maddie_writes_stuff
Summary: request: Hey! Could I get a fem!GryffindorMuggleborn readerxSirius Black-marauder era? She transferred from the US in 3rd year, became BFFs with Lily and later Sirius. In 6th year Sirius and her drifted apart since he started dating Marlene who Lily and her hated. After graduation she went in Auror training+Order missions and only ever saw Lily,James and Remus. Then at an Order meeting she sees them and finds out they are engaged and a lot of angst! But a happy ending. Sorry for being so specific.





	Not Right for You...

On the platform of Kings Cross Station, you felt out of place, like you didn't belong there. It was the same way you felt your first year at Ilvermorny. Those big stone steps leading up to the doors. A normal girl one day and then the next a witch. Like the ones, they killed in Salem. Your parents, of course, had been ecstatic, they threw a “we're so glad our child is magic,” going away party. but those first two years at Ilvermorny you had been tense. Like any moment they would release you really didn't belong there you would be pulled out of your classes and thrown to the curb like the NoMaj you were.

But they never did pull you out of Ilvermorny, you left Ilvermorny of your own volition. That wasn't quite true, it had been more your parent's will than your own. 

“Hogwarts is the best school in the whole world for, well your kind, this will be good for you,” your mother insisted packing up the last of the moving boxes. “it'll turn out great, you'll see,” she promised. Next thing you knew you were alone on platform 9 ¾ the scarlet engine seemed to glare at you like it too knew you didn't belong. The only Witch in your family, The only American on this train, and the only third year who didn't know what was happening. You moved to the train compartments trying to balance your trunk on your hip while maneuvering through the small doors. 

“do you need help?” the British accent caught you off guard, you wondered how long it would be before that stopped. You turned and saw a boy with silky black hair that looked to be about your age.

“uh-oh sure- I mean please, if you wouldn't mind,” he quirked one of his eyebrows up at you. He lifted one end of the trunk and helped you heave it onto the train.

“so what is a girl like you doing across the pond?” the black haired boy asked once he had gotten you settled into a compartment.

“I just moved to London,” you explained, taking the seat closest to the window. He nodded like this answer satisfied him. 

“Well, suppose I'll see you around then, I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black. He winked and gave you a little two-finger salute before he left the car. Before you could really possess the wink a flood of girls entered the compartment. They were clearly close friends and they almost didn't notice you. The girls filled the seats and put up their trunks. A girl with scarlet colored hair was the first to take notice of you.

“oh were you saving these seats for anyone?” she sat next to you not seeming to care if you were saving the seats.

“oh no, its fine,” you assured. The conversation stopped everyone turning to look at you. The rest of the train ride was spent talking about America and why you had moved to England. You were glad to go into Hogwarts knowing at least a few people. You were not so happy when you got off the train, however. Because instead of being lead off with your fellow third years you were headed to the boats with the first years. Just when you thought that the first night at school couldn't be any more embarrassing, you realized that the Hogwarts sorting ceremony was to be performed in front of the entire school. You silently prayed that no one would realize you were easily the oldest person getting sorted, as you made your way to the ragged hat.

Gryffindor, you didn't know what that meant. You moved to the table cheering the loudest and the claps on your back you got made it clear you had picked the right table. Even though you had literally gotten a standing ovation you still felt out of place.

Class at Hogwarts was weird. Some classes, you were ahead like in potions were you could swear they were going over things you had learned the first year. But in other classes, you were hopelessly behind. You looked down at the Assignment you had just been handed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you went to the library now you could maybe finish before dinner. You rubbed your eyes and shouldered your bag. “Hey! (y/n) wait up,” you turned at the sound of your name in time to catch Lily Evens as she ran up to you. Lily was a Gryffindor girl you had met on the train, she had quickly become one of your closeted Hogwarts friends.

“what's up, Lily?” you asked falling into step beside her.

“I figured I'd offer you my services,” she said with a coy smile. You felt a blush of embarrassment creep up your neck.

“what kind of services are you offering?” you asked suspiciously. Lily shrugged and turned towards the library.

“well someone has to help you with that Dark Arts essay, can't have you flunking so soon can we?” She teased. Your shoulders slumped as you followed her.

“it was really that obvious?” you had hoped that you had managed to keep a poker-face and hide how lost you were, apparently not. 

“I can catch you up in no time but in return, you have to help me with Transfiguration,” Lily grinned at you. You were really lucky to know a girl like her. Lily froze the second she saw the study tables. She stopped so suddenly that you nearly bumped into her back.

“Evans!” a boy with wild black hair whisper-yelled at her waving her over. You thought back trying to Remember his name, James something. Lily spun on her heels and quickly moved to the table farthest away from him. Unfortunately for Lily James and the Boys sitting with him simply got up and moved to the table with her.

“We are trying to study James,” Lily hissed angrily while everyone took their seats.

“Now Evans I know its hard to focus when someone as attractive as me is around but we're studying too, right boys?” James Nudged his friends in the ribs prompting all of them to hold up their open books. Lily scoffed but didn't protest. You figured you could get all the help you could get and Remus was there too he seemed to be one of the smartest people in your year, maybe it was a good thing he was here. You pulled out your materials before you could start your pen was snatched up by Sirius.

“what the hell is this?” He asked looking at the pen as if it were some wild Alien tech. 

“its called a pen, basically the muggle version of a quill only you don't have to dip it in ink, it writes just as well and most teachers can't tell the difference,” you said with a shrug then, when Sirius let his guard down, you snatched the pen back.

The Marauders, as they called themselves, were fun and with their help, well at least the help of Remus, you felt confident in your essay. Over the next few weeks, Lily warned you about getting too close to them, but you didn't listen to her. The boys were great, funny and you were so glad that you had entered their friend group. Sirius was especially close to you, you supposed it was because he met you first.

Your first year at Hogwarts flew by before you knew it was the last week of school. Your gut was twisted in knots, you had grown so close to all of Gryffindor, but there was a whole summer for all of it to fall apart. You were alone in the common room staring blankly at the fire.

“(Y/N)! Hide me!” you were snapped back into reality when no other than Sirius black dove head first into your lap. “Help Lily is out for blood,” he whispered. You tried to think of a way to hide him, Sirius wasn't exactly the smallest of boys.

“under the chair, quickly,” you hissed, he dove under the chair, as expected he didn't fit you shed your cloak and haphazardly tossed it over the chair, it was rough but if Lily was in a hurry she might not notice. Just as you were thinking that the Portrait was slammed open.

“SIRIUS!” Lily stormed into the room with lime green skin. you could see fire and death in her eyes, “where is he?” she demanded and even though her skin was green as her eyes, she was a still a terrifying force.

“in his room, I think, but James was in there so I don't know if he's still there,” you said. That seemed to be enough for her, she took off for the boys' dormitory. After a few beats you pulled your cloak away and helped Sirius to his feet. “what was that?” you asked him half laughing

“she spends so much time with Severus and all those other Slytherin pricks she might as well sport the color too...” he shrugged like it was nothing but you could see the pride in his eyes.

“you should get running before she finds you,” you suggested

“only if you come with me,” he said your face flushed with heat but before you could protest he grabbed your hand and ran. He pulled you through the corridors of Hogwarts laughing like a madman. You could only imagine what people were thinking.

You ended up in on the edge of the forest next to the black lake. you collapsed on the grass heaving as you tried to catch your breath. You hadn't run that much since P.E. Back at Ilvermorny. Sirius sat next to you leaning his back up against a tree. The both of you caught your breath. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, the weather was nice, and the air smelled of spring flowers.

“so what are your summer plans?” Sirius turned to you, the way the sunlight shone of his dark hair and pale skin he looked like one of those Renaissance paintings of angels. It was no wonder why 90% of the girls at Hogwarts Fancied him, you were sure that there were Blokes who Fancied him as well. And there you were three feet away with him longing about talking about summer like it was nothing.

“I'm going back to the U.S, I think. you know stay with family and catch up with friends,” you said, you were looking forward to seeing everyone again.

“Oh,” Sirius didn't say anything else for a beat. The sun was in your eyes so you couldn't read his expression, you wondered why he sounded almost disappointed. “guess I was hoping to see you some time over the holiday, guess not,” you laughed, you couldn't help it, he sounded so sad and UN-Sirius like that the laugh just bubbled up out of you.

“I'll write you everyday, promise,” you teased.

“you better write the rest of the boys too,” he paused dramatically, “wouldn't want them getting jealous,” you laughed again.

“that's a lot of letters, I don't know how my poor owl will handle all that travel.” you thought about sending the mail the muggle way to Lily maybe have her send out the rest. Because you would send letters. 

“do you have a boyfriend in the States?” he asked bluntly. Again you, couldn't control the laugh that came from you.

“obviously not,” no boy had ever taken the slightest interest in you, “when I said friends I meant friends,” he nodded, more to himself really, there was an awkward and tense pause.

“guess there's always next year, you are coming back to Hogwarts right?”

“yeah of course,” you replied instantly, and he smiled.

“good, I don't know what I would do without you,”

summer gave you a long time to think about Hogwarts, of course, you had missed your American friends and it was nice to see that not much had changed between all of you. But you couldn't seem to get Sirius off your mind, the things he had said and his letters didn't help. Every single one of them talked about how much he missed you. By the time you were back on the Hogwarts Express, you didn't know what to think. Sirius was a flirt with you, but he was a flirt with everyone, he wouldn't shut up about how he missed you, but he was a drama queen.

The fourth year was confusing, you couldn't help but second guess every interaction you and Sirius had You knew you couldn't like him, you shouldn't fall for a playboy and you shouldn't fall for your friends, Sirius was both, but some days you thought he might like you back days when he would ignore every other girl in the world just to hang with you, he would do face masks and you would paint his nails. He would let you, and only you, braid his hair. It was too much so you brought Lily in on you little-maybe- crush on Sirius, That turned out to be the worst mistake of your life. She was instantly on board and started “Operation (Y/N) Black” she did everything in her power to get you alone with him and to see if he was into you.

It was a nice gesture but there was no way he liked you back, the thought of actually dating Sirius made your organs do acrobatics, you weren't sure if it was a good thing or not. The fifth year was full of more of Lily's plans, including but not limited to; trying to make you and Sirius kiss by hanging mistletoe. It might have worked if she hadn't done it in the middle of October. Sirius dated around a lot, no one girl lasting more than a week, some girls were only for a night. It didn't hurt, not really, deep down you always knew this was a one-sided thing so you shouldn't be surprised that he liked other girls and if they made him happy, even if it was only for a week, then you were happy for him.

Some summers you went to America seeing what changed and what stayed the same. Some summers you stayed in England with your family. Those were your favorite summers you could see the Boys nearly every day, and Lily's parents really hit it off with yours. nothing brings people together like children with supernatural powers.

The sixth-year started with Molly Prewett burst into your train car. “bloody hell did the two 'ay you see Sirius and Marlene?” you looked at Lily but she seemed to be just as confused as you.

“no, what is that Bitch up too?” you asked crossing your arms over your chest. You weren't sure if there was a woman in Hogwarts who liked the little home wrecker. It wasn't that she slept around it was the fact that she only seemed to be interested in guys who were already taken. She would flirt and bat her fake eyelashes and pop that third button on her uniform, he would always leave his girlfriend for Marlene they would hook up once, and she would move on to her next target.

“Her and Sirius were in that car in the very end of the line all by themselves. And they looked all cozy to me,” Molly took the seat across from you leaning in like she was sharing a secret. 

“cozy?” Lily asked, glancing at you. You didn't care, it wasn't any of your business if Sirius wanted to hop on the town bike and take a ride. You cursed yourself for thinking like that.

“Her hands on his waist and he was holding her bloody close, they were talking-”

“talking?” you asked, the two biggest players in Hogwarts, talking? Molly nodded

“looked pretty serious to me.” all of you sat silent for a moment. 

“well we'll see how that plays out,” you shrugged, you didn't care because you had a crush on Sirius, you cared because he was your friend and Marlene wasn't right for him. She would break his heart.

The next week it was made official, your worst nightmare, Sirius Black was a taken man and Marlene has been the one to take him off the market. At first, you weren't worried. Neither of them were exactly the commitment type, but as the weeks passed and they stayed together, the less likely it seemed like they would split at all. It sucked. Sirius didn't hang out with you alone like he used to, and he spent less time with the Marauders you barely saw him outside of class, even then he was always partnered up with Marlene and she did everything in her power to keep his eyes on her.

She ate with him too, all cuddled up to him like they were attached at the hip. You couldn't stomach it, so you stopped eating lunch with the boys, staying instead with Lily, on the other end of the table. Things only got worse when Lily got with James. They were a perfect match and you couldn't be happier for them, but you couldn't help but feel bitter about losing your best friend. Every night she would Shit Talk Marlene with you keeping you up to date on all the vomit-inducing things she had done day by day, but it just wasn’t the same. 

Then came the straw that broke the camels back. Gryffindor had won a big Quidditch game. And the whole house was partying hard, Sirius and James were shirtless on tables with ties around their heads. The party was fun and you were having a great time but it was a bit overwhelming, you just needed a small break, maybe change shoes heals had been a bad Idea on your part. You moved through the throngs of people to your dorm. It was much quieter in the dorm hallway, except for a weird wet sound, like suction cups almost. You inched closer to the sound not sure what it was, it could be a toad or some horrible creature someone let in as a joke.

It wasn't a toad and you were probably the only one willing to call it a “horrible creature” it was Marlene, and she wasn't alone. Some Boy you didn't recognize was all over her sucking dark marks into the flesh of her neck. You must have gasped because her eyes fluttered open and caught you in a steely glare.

“Oh thank Merlin it's just you,” she rolled her eyes. “be a dear and keep this to yourself Muddblood,” she laughed raking her nails through the boy's hair, pulling him closer. You desperately wanted to fire back some witty comment, but all words died in your throat. You turned on your heel and went back up to the party, all thoughts of comfy shoes forgotten. The second you were off the stares and back into the thick of party goers you were tackled in a bear hug. 

“(Y/N)!!” Sirius shouted his drunken form hanging off of you. “where were you I've been looking for you everywhere!” he hugged you tighter. You knew you had to tell him, maybe make him put on a shirt too.

“Sirius can we talk in private?” you had to yell to be heard and even then you had to repeat yourself before Sirius got the message. He laced his fingers through yours and pulled you toward his room. You were surprised to see the room empty. You thought for sure Lily and James would be doing the lover's tango.

“so what's up, you know what happens when a girl like you gets a guy like me alone, I've got a girlfriend you know. Unless you want to confess your undying love for me or something” he slurred. you blushed, he was so close that you could smell the fire whiskey on his breath and he was still shirtless. 

“I need to talk to you about your girlfriend,” you took a step back it felt like you could get drunk off of just his breath.

“Marlene?” he asked not really all there.

“maybe you should sit down,” he did you paced around the room trying to figure out how to phrase it.

“Sirius, there's no easy way to say this, I caught Merlene, well-” you stumbled over your words. But Sirius seemed to sober up enough to understand.

“she was shagging some other bloke?” he asked, his voice surprisingly grim, you sat next to him on the bed and took him into your arms

“oh Sirius I'm so sorry,” you whispered into his hair.

“it's- I'll be okay (y/n), I'll work things out with her,” he mumbled into your neck sending goosebumps up your spine.

“Sirius you can't be-” you stopped yourself, “Sirius you could do so much better than her,” you could be with me.

“I'm tired of sleeping around (y/n),” he sighed pulling you closer

“come on lots of girls want to be with you,” I want to be with you

“no girl who wants to stay,” he was crying now, you couldn't remember the last time you had seen him cry.

“Sirius you shouldn't be with someone who doesn't love you,” Sirius I love you. He didn't respond he just cried on your shoulder. Eventually, his tears turned to soft snores. You pulled yourself free from his sleepy grip. You didn't know if he had managed to land on his bed but there was no way you could drag his dead weight to a different bed. Just as you were closing the door, you saw James and Lily coming up.

“(y/n)?” Lily asked stopping short. “what are you doing here?” you quickly explained what happened. By the end, they were both fuming.

“I'm going to claw her eyes out,” Lily snarled. You knew you should stop her, but you really didn't want to.

“I'll take care of him if you want to go deal with her Lils'” James offered, running a hand through his unruly hair. 

“James you're too shit-faced to take care of yourself,” she shot back. James opened his mouth to respond but then he shut his mouth.

“(y/n), I'll talk some sense into him. You should get some rest,” Lilly touched your shoulder, you nodded and went to bed. Sirius didn't talk to you the next day or the day after that. For two weeks Sirius avoided you like the plague. It wasn't hard already you hadn't talked to him in forever. He didn't break up with Marlene, you guessed that's why you got the cold shoulder. You couldn't really be friends with someone who accused your girlfriend of cheating. It stung, having Sirius chose a cheater over you, although it wasn't ever really a choice. You were probably the only girl in The whole of England who had never been an option to Sirius.

That summer, Sirius didn't write to you. The rest of The Boys did, and Lily told you about all the Marlene drama. You were sick of that name every time you heard about her and Sirius it felt like someone poking a bruise, but you couldn't bring yourself to ask her to stop. You missed Sirius, all you wanted was for things to go back to the way they were. Even if you stayed friends and he never liked you as anything more. 

You didn't get your wish, for the entirety of the Seventh year you only spoke to Lily regularly, James, Remus, and Peter every now and then, Sirius not at all. Your time at Hogwarts was over, and you had no idea what you were doing or what you were going to do. You felt lost and scared, you hadn't felt this out of place since you had moved to Hogwarts, no that wasn't as bad as this. This was more like when you found out you were a witch.

Your heart was racing a mile a minute, and you felt like you were going to be sick. You needed a bit of normality, for everything to stop changing. The only thing was, you had no idea what normal was to you anymore. Things were dangerous for A Muggle-born like yourself, every pureblood looked at you like you were a cow and they couldn't wait to cut you up like a stake. Lily had faith that everything was going to work out fine and that they were all talk and wouldn't actually “purge” the Muggle-borns. You weren't so sure. You could barely sleep at night. Then the first Muggleborns started getting killed. Lily was brave, Lily wanted to stay and fight, people stood by her too and the Order of the Phoenix was born.

You hadn't been invited to the “let's save the Muggleborns” club, And you didn't feel like it was the kind of thing you could ask to be a part of. Especially when you hadn't spoken to the vast majority of the members in years. So when James wrote to you telling you to come to the next meeting; you jumped at the chance.

The Weasley house was cramped. filled to the brim with people and Leaning stacks of Moving boxes. Even though you had never been to the Burrow before, it felt like home. You were standing in the Kitchen catching up with Molly, now Weasley. It felt good letting her hug you her embrace felt so motherly and safe you almost forgot about the war going. “so when's the little bugger due?” you asked rubbing her swollen belly.

“we still got about fourth months to go on 'em” she smiled down at herself. You couldn't believe it, married and pregnant, just a few years ago you and this same woman turned to a blushing mess at the idea of kissing boys.

“So what about you (y/n)?” she asked taking a seat at the Kitchen table. You defectively moved a hand over your stomach.

“I'm not pregnant,” you said only half joking. Molly let out a sharp burst of laughter and had to steady herself against the table.

“that's not what I meant deary. Let me rephrase: are there any special men in your life right now?” you knew you shouldn't feel embarrassed, Molly wouldn't judge you.

“uh not quite, I'm single right now,” you admitted sheepishly.

“a pretty little thing like you? I almost don't believe it,” you jumped at the husky voice. You spun on your heal and saw Sirius Black, leaning against the kitchen door frame. You couldn't stop yourself, you ran and flung yourself into his arms. He smelled like cinnamon and Cigarettes. You melted in his tight embrace.

“I missed you, Sirius,” you whispered into his silky black hair.

“I missed you too,” he squeezed you tighter before breaking away and holding you by the shoulders at arm's length. “And I do not believe you are single, I mean the boys must be lining up at your door.” you laughed awkwardly not wanting to talk about your love life or lack thereof.

“ah I believe there are some congratulations are in order,” Molly said standing up and moving over to you and Sirius. She clapped him on the shoulder “never thought I'd see the day Sirius Black got Married.” they both laughed but the words felt like a bullet straight through your heart. 

“Married?” you croaked, it was like all the breath had been knocked out of you. You knew Sirius and you weren't as close as you had once been but he didn't invite you to his wedding?

“Well not yet, but yeah Marlene and I are well,” he trailed off.

“have you set the date yet?” Molly asked. it was the last bit of conversation you caught before you completely zoned out. You hadn't had time to sort out your feelings towards Sirius before you had excepted James's invitation, but now it was clear; you were still in love with Sirius and he was engaged to Marlene.

“...(y/n)? (y/n)!” you snapped to attention at the sound of your name. 

“huh?” you grunted refocusing on Sirius and Molly.

“are you okay dear? You looked like you’re about to faint.” Molly touched your forehead as if checking to see if you had a fever.

“I-I need some fresh air,” you muttered brushing past the two of them and stumbled out to the back porch. Sleets of freezing rain pelted the ground. The droplets felt like knives cutting you each time they hit your skin. But there was something refreshing about the onslaught of rain. You wanted to go home and hide in a pit until your problems went away. Deep down you knew that it wouldn't work, Sirius and Marlene would get married whether you were in a hole or not but the idea was still appealing.

You slumped on to the top step leaning your head against a post. You closed your eyes and listened to howling of the wind and pounding of the rain. It was intense but somewhat comforting.

“(y/n)? are you okay?” Sirius asked sitting next to you.

“I'm-fine, I'm okay really you should go back inside,” back to your fiancee.

“we should both go back inside, it's raining.” he pointed out while he gently touched your wrist trying to pull your attention to him. The touch broke you, your emotions bubbled over in a violent outburst.

“She cheated on you! She cheated on you and she's Racist how can you marry her Sirius?” you snapped waving your hands in his face. he didn’t say anything his dark eyes blinking back at you surprised. a crack of lightning lit up his face and you were reminded of the day back during the third year when you couldn’t help but compare him to a Panting of an angel. he had the same face still handsome with sharp features. Then you kissed him, his warm lips a sharp contrast to the freezing rain. He didn't kiss back, why would he? He was engaged to another woman. You pulled away mentally cursing yourself for letting your emotions get the better of you.

“Merlin, Sirius I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that,” you apologized. he snaked his arms around your waist pulling you into his chest. he crashed his lips into yours kissing you passionately. Your head was spinning, Sirius was kissing you in the rain. It was a nice kiss, the kind of kiss that sent electric sparks threw out your entire body, the kind of kiss that made you never want to let go. but it was wrong. 

“what?” Sirius asked slightly dazed when you broke the kiss.

“Sirius you have a fiancee.” you hissed, you pushed against his chest but his grip only grew tighter.

“a fiancee who cheats on me, as you pointed out,” he responded nuzzling your neck.

“Sirius you've been dating her since the Sixth year.” you pointed out. He ran his fingers through his wet hair.

“bloody hell woman, I'm not in love with Marlene, I'm in love with you (Y/n)!” he shouted, his arms fell you his side “I've been in love with you since we first started hanging out (Y/n),” he sounded so sad and without his body pressed against yours the cold of the rain. You let the words sink in.

“what? You love me?” you asked disbelievingly. “Sirius I'm pretty much the only girl in Hogwarts you didn't date!” you shot back. 

“I flirted with you every chance I got! Can you really blame me? You stopped talking to me hell I thought you hated me for the past year until you kissed me,” you thought back to all of your interactions with Sirius before he started dating Marlene, sure he had flirted with you but hell Sirius flirted with James how were you supposed to know he wanted something to come of it.

“I never knew, I'm sorry,” you said it so quietly you didn't think he would be able to hear you over the howling rain.

“you know you're the reason I even started to date Marlene,” he laughed before you could ask what the hell he meant by that he continued. “but it's a long story, and we should get inside,” you didn't want to go back to into the Burrow, pretend like you hadn't kissed Sirius and admitted you loved him.

“want to get out of here? Grab a drink or something?” he offered; pulling out his wand,

“yes,” you didn't hesitate, Sirius took your hand and the next instant you were outside a Muggle coffee shop. You looked around but most people didn't seem to notice that you and Sirius had literally appeared out of thin air. He rushed you into the warm shop and ordered you both a drink. It should have been a nice, on a date with the man you had had a crush on since you had moved to England. But you couldn't enjoy yourself. It felt wrong, Marlene should be the one playing hokie with him, not you. 

For a second you just stared at one another. “so how exactly did I lead to you dating Marlene?” you asked breaking the ice

“funny story really, I kinda wanted to make you jealous. Marlene said she would be my fake girlfriend for me and rub it in your face,” he admitted sheepishly

“that didn't work did it?” you teased. 

“I mean it works in the books and James thought it was a good idea...” he trailed off. You burst out laughing.

“that's quite possibly the dumbest thing you've ever done,”

“well it's not like I could have asked you for advice, hey (y/n) whats the best way to ask you out?” he asked sarcastically, both of you laughed.

“So why'd you stay with her?” you asked once you had stopped laughing. Sirius shrugged.

“Dunno, she liked me, that's a very attractive quality for someone to have. Besides, could you imagine the shit show if I had dumped her. I was waiting for her to call it off but then she proposed,” he sighed.

“Merlin you have no idea how draining it is to be with her,” his head dropped into his hands “ I have no idea how I thought I could spend the rest of my life with her. You reached out and touched his wrist.

“I always knew she wasn't right for you,” you whispered, more to yourself than to him. You leaned over the little table and kissed him. It was wrong to kiss a taken man but somehow you knew that everything would work out, especially If Sirius was by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck I'm so tired...this is so long. Maybe one day I will be able to write a good story. but today is not today honestly you deserve a medal for reading all of this. good night


End file.
